


Welcome To The Show

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Club Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionism, Hand Job, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tumblr Anon: can you write a stiles x derek where stiles falls asleep all the time and derek jerks him off, etc and sometimes in front of strangers and secretly stiles love it? ty love your work <3
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 208





	Welcome To The Show

“I can feel the pills kicking in, are you ready?” Stiles murmured in Derek’s ear from where he was seated on Derek’s lap. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to show you off,” Derek pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck, hands caressing Stiles’ hip. 

“Mm, put on a good show for everyone,” Stiles yawned, eyes slipping shut as he sighed contently as the sleeping pills took effect and his head fell against Derek’s shoulder. Derek waited a few minutes just looking around the sex club, noting a few couples that were openly having sex or doing a scene. Derek snapped his fingers by Stiles’ ears and grinned when Stiles’ didn’t even flinch, the pills he took having a stronghold on him. 

Derek shifted Stiles’ limp body until Stiles’ back was flush with his chest and his legs sprawled wide over Derek’s thighs. Stiles’ face was still buried in the crook of Derek’s neck and Derek was content to let him stay there as he smoothed his hands up his boyfriend’s inner thighs a few times. 

Derek popped open the button on Stiles’ jeans and eased the zipper down. Derek tugged at the waistband of Stiles’ boxers and hummed as Stiles’ flaccid cock, all 7 inches of it flopped out lewdly. Derek spat on his palm and curled his calloused fingers around the shaft and started to stroke. Stiles wiggled a bit in his sleep before settling down as his cock started to harden in Derek’s semi-wet grip. 

Derek glanced around, pleased to see some of the other patrons were taking notice of them and shuffling a bit closer. Derek rubbed his thumb over the head of Stiles’ cock, smearing the bubbling pre-cum over the sensitive skin. Stiles whined in his sleep as his head lolled to the side away from Derek’s neck, his face now on display for the club goers to properly see. 

Derek kept his strokes languid and the pressure on the side of just too tight as he jerked his sleeping boyfriend off for the viewing pleasure of the gathered crowd. Stiles made little gasps in his sleep, cock dripping pre-cum steadily, making the slide of Derek’s hand on his cock smooth and wet. 

Derek nudged Stiles’ thighs wider apart and heard a murmur of approval when the action allowed Stiles’ balls to pop out from his boxers and open jeans. Derek reached around with his free hand and cupped his boyfriend’s smooth sac, squeezing and fondling the heavy flesh. Stiles whined and started to tremble from his place on Derek’s lap, eyes moving under his eyelids in his medically induced sleep. 

Derek alternated between groping Stiles’ balls and then stroking Stiles’ cock as Stiles squirmed in his sleep and let out cute little moans for everyone to hear. Derek smirked smugly when Stiles jerked and his cock spurted more pre-cum when Derek suddenly slapped Stiles’ balls, earning a murmur of pleasure from the watching crowd. 

Derek tapped his hand against Stiles’ balls repeatedly just to make sure his boyfriend’s balls would be pink and heated for a while after. Derek dug his thumbnail into the wet slit of Stiles’ cock and grinned widely when Stiles arched from his place on Derek’s lap as in his sleep he cried out as he came. 

The gathered group let out echoing moans as some of them came as they watched cum shot from Stiles’ cock and coat Derek’s hand and roll down his shaft to cover his pink coloured balls. 

Stiles went boneless in Derek’s lap and his mouth hung open as he breathed deeply with flushed cheeks. Stiles’ cock and balls were throbbing against Derek’s hands and he just fondled them teasingly as Stiles’ body relaxed from his orgasmic high. Derek kept Stiles’ spread out over his lap, still on display even as people trickled away. 

Derek kissed Stiles’ neck as he lazily played with Stiles’ cock as his boyfriend slept deeply on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
